Tiny Hetalia 1p-2p
by tiny store keeper
Summary: OH NO! The 1ps are shrinking one by one! what will happen when their 2ps find them!
1. Tiny America

(hello out there i'm redoing each chapter of this story and adding more chapters hope you like)

Alfred (aka America) was in the meeting room waiting for the meeting in England. He groans as he looked at his empty burger bag. "I wish, I bought more burgers," he said with a sigh. Soon after he complained, a storm started. "Great, just great," he said as the storm got worst. Slowly he got up and went to the door to see if anyone was coming when the power went out.

He groans again and open the door. Normal he would be happy and go lucky, but today just wasn't his day. First his alarm didn't work, Second the only place he can find that made good burgers in England was closed for the day, and Third his phone was close to dead.

With that said he walked out of the dark room and started to head down the hall. After a bit of walking in the halls he started to feel like something was off. Looking at his phone he sighed and turn on the flash light. He gasped as he looked at the tall walls that was once a normal hall way. A smile slowly formed over his face as he looked around the hall.

The ceiling was really high up and if he had the guess he was about the size of a mouse. With a chuckled he walked down the hall, as he went he passed another meeting room but paused. "Shit, who turn off the fucking lights!" "Al! Don't say those nasty words!" "Oliver calm down."

A shiver ran down the Americans back as he stared at the tall doors. Despite his better judgement he pushed against the door, to have it slowly open. Alfred looked about the dark room. The only things he can see in the dark room was a light from a cigarette and the huge black forms of the 2ps. He slowly went into the room as he looked about the room, but he realized to late that his light on his phone was still on. He heard to turn off the light when a foot crashed down next to his small body.

He yelped and fell on his butt with a thump,"ow." Al (Americas 2p) chuckled darkly as his own phone light landed on his tiny goody two shoes. "Well, well, how are you pork chop?" he asked as he reached down and grabbed him in his fist. Alfred wiggled and pushed on the hand, "l-let me go!" The only thing Al did was chuckle as he went back to the meeting table.

All the other 2ps looked at the tiny American and slowly smiles form their faces. As they talked Al put Alfred in his shirt pocket and chuckled. "Okay so we each take a turn going out into the halls and find out 1ps," said 2p Italy with a chuckled. "Canada you can go first," he said and pointed to the door. with a grunt he got up and left.


	2. Tiny Canada

Mathew (aka Canada) waling around the halls with his bear. He had just barely made it into the building when it started to storm. He walked about the halls in the dark, "Why is the power out?" He asked himself as he walked around. Soon he had to stop and sit Kumajirou, so he can try to find his phone.

As he was looking Kumajirou started to walk away. "Yes!" he cried out as he pulled out his fully charge phone. He turn it on the light on his phone and gasped, his bear was gone. "Kumajirou! Kumajirou! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled out. He ran down the hall hoping to find his bear before he gets lost or worse in trouble.

Just as he ran down the hall he stopped dead in his tracks. In the distance he can hear his bear saying, "who are you?" He sighed and started to walked in the direction of the voice. As he got closer he started to hear low growling noise. He blinked and started to move faster to make it to his bear.

The light from his phone lit up the form of his small white bear but also a huge bear snout. Slowly Mathew raised his phone to see a huge polar bear staring right back at him. The bear gave a deep growl as it slowly moved closer and sniffed. Mathew went still as he was sniffed by the bear. Kumajirou gave a soft growl at the bigger bear as he went to Canada.

"Kuma, what did you find?" Called a deep low voice. The ground shock as heavy work boot came into view. Matt's own light fell onto the ground where his bear was growling. There on the floor was his own look-alike, and he had to admit, he looked kind of scared right now.

Slowly he bent down and reached out to grab his one 1p, but flinched as a tiny bear bite his finger. He blinked and looked at the tiny bear that was being picked up by his 1p. He gave a small smirked and picked them up a bit fasted to he didn't get bit again.

Once in his hand Mathew held his bear close,"h-hi?" Matt chuckled, as he gentle put him and the tiny fur ball in his shirt pocket. With a hum he turn and walked back down the halls to the meeting room to tell 2p Italy he found his 1p. Once there he said what he need to and sat down in his chair with his bear laying on the ground.

"Alright, England its your turn," Italy said and point to the pink haired English man. Oliver smiled and got up,"I think I know where mine is."


	3. Tiny England

All the 2ps looked at the pink hair Brit in the confusion. "How on earth, do you know where he is?" asked Al. "You don't have a tracker on him, do you?" asked Matt with a frown. "Don't be silly! I only do that to my victims," said Oliver with an all to happy smile. "But to answer the first question. Have you forgotten he's another version of me?" he asked with a smile. Francois groans, "he's in the damn kitchen." The rest of the room groans too and with that Oliver got up. "I'll be back soon besides I have cupcakes baking," with that said the pink hair Brit went off to get his 1p and cupcakes.

meanwhile in the kitchen. England wasn't having a good day. First he was almost late, next the power went out when he got to the bloody kitchen, and lastly he was now the size of a bloody mouse! He was close to having a cussing breakdown when there was a soft ding. "How the bloody hell is the oven still working!" said Arthur as he went to the giant size oven. He looked all around and saw that it was hocked up to a back up power source. With a snort he tried to look in the small window of the oven. Once he was able to see in it, a shiver went down his spine.

In the oven was pink cupcakes, and the only one he knew that loved to bake was his insane 2p. "Th-that means my 2p is here..." he said with a hint of dread in his voice. As his mind started to work over time, his ears picked up on something. "What the..." he said as the sound of humming filled the halls outside the kitchen doors. Just then a thought hit him like a ton of bricks. If he was the size of a mouse that means..."bloody hell!" cried England as he hid under a near by counter. He hid just in time as Oliver walked in. "Oh Arthur! Where are you?" he called in a sickly sweet voice.

Arthur watched as Oliver's giant shoes came into view. "I know your in here. Why not come out?" he asked as he went over to the oven. Arthur took this chance to sneak out of the kitchen. But once he got to the heavy door, he was meet with a huge black combat boot. "Yo Oliver, you found the runt?" asked Al as he open the door all the way. Arthur almost had a heart attack do to the 2p American. "Oh almost Allen," called Oliver as he looked over at the door. He saw a bit of movement down below and smirked. Slowly he grabbed his empty swear jar from the counter and ever so slowly walked over to where Al was.

With a finger to his lips, he shushed Al before he could say anything. In one fast motion he put the jar over his 1p. "What the bloody hell, you pink hair freak! Let me out!" yelled Arthur as Oliver slowly slide the lid under the jar and closed it. "Now Arthur watch that potty mouth." Oliver got up and looked at Al, "now we can go." He pocketed his jar and grabbed his finished cupcakes. With a smile on his face, he followed Al to the meeting room. "So why are you out in the hall?" asked Oliver as they got closer to the doors. "You were taking to long and Italy started to get inpatient," said Al in a very unhappy voice.

After a bit more walking, they soon arrived to the meeting room, where they met a very unhappy Italian. "Where have you been? How hard is it to find a tiny weak 1p!" yelled Luciano. Oliver just walked passed him and sat in his seat. "First off it took a while because I had to get my cupcakes, second I have my 1p, and last," he said with a evil glint in his eyes," don't raise your voice at me." There are only two people in the whole world that would talk back to him, his brother and the insane Brit. "Fine, what ever. Francois! Its your turn." said Luciano as he rubbed his head to keep a headache from forming.


	4. Tiny France

Francois looked at the Italian like he lost his mind, "why should I go out there and look for that scaredy-cat?" "Oh come on Francois! We need to find our 1ps and I want you to find some candles," said Oliver with a smile. Shockingly the other 2ps nodded. The main reason for it was, because their phones were dying one by one. Francois snorted as he lit another cigarette, "fine I'll get the dame candles and if I see my 1p I'll bring him back too." He slowly got up from his seat and left the room. "How much do you want to bet that he'll forget the candles or his 1p?" asked Al. Matt chuckled,"your on." Out in the hall Francois puffed out smoke, as he headed down the long hall. "Why should I look for my 1p? We already have the annoying brat, the quite ghost, and the cussing Brit! Why do we need more?" he asked himself with a frown.

After a while of walking he decided to take a short break. He looked around for a place to rest when he hears a small scream. Francoise gave a low groan, with that he lit another cigarette and started to head into the direction of the scream. "I be its a rat or the carpet don't match the drapes," he said with a snort. His 1p was so girly and a weakling. He moved closer to where the girly scream cam from,"Hmm?" I didn't know we had a dining room in this place." With a shrug he open the door to see only darkness. On the other side of the room France was panicking. The only thing he was doing, was waiting for England so he can mess with him. But now he was in the dark, and he started to smell smoke.

"England if this is your magic's doing so help me!" France yelled with a hint of fear as the smell of smoke got stronger. "So I'm the cussing Brit now?" asked a deep voice. France shivered as he recognized that voice. "Please be England," he said as a dim glowing red light got closer. "No, not England," said the voice as the light got lower to the ground. France looked up to see his tired 2p looking right at him. "Now all I have to get is the candles," he said as a puff of smoke came out of his mouth and onto the tiny Frenchmen. France coughed and covered his eyes, this gave the 2p a chance to grab him. Francois grabbed the tiny man and dropped him into his pants pocket.

"Let me out!" yelled the 1p as he wiggled about in the pocket. "No, now stop moving or you'll fall, was all he got back. After a while Francois made it back to the meeting room with his 1p and the candles. "Well he got the candles," said Al with a smirk. "Did you find your 1p?" asked Oliver. "Ya, the wimp is asleep in my pocket," he said as he dumped the candles on the table. Each 2p grabbed a candle and lit them. "Now then, it's my turn," said Luciano with a evil smirk. "Oh I'm coming to brother!" said Luciano's all to happy brother Flavio. Luciano pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "fine you can come."


	5. Tiny Italy brothers Pt1

Luciano looked at his brother as they got ready to leave the room. "If your coming with me you need to be quiet," he said. Flavio pouted but nodded, "fine, but once we have them, I get to talk!" With a groan Luciano nodded. Once out of the room Al and Matt were placing bets on who would come back with bruises. Not even five minutes out of the door, Flavio started to talk about how he was going to dress his 1p up. "SHUT UP FLAVIO!" yelled Luciano as he walked faster. "Lucy wait!" called Flavio as he jogged after his brother. After a while there was nothing but the sound of foot steps echoing off into the halls. It was quiet...a bit to quite. Luciano turned his head to see nothing, just darkness. "Oh no," was all he could say.

Down another hall way, Flavio was following the sound of crying. As he walked down the hall, he was getting closer to the sound. Soon he was at another meeting room where the crying was coming from. Very slowly he open the door and looked around. Off in a coiner was a small light. "Hello? Anyone there?" called Flavio as he walked closer to the light. "L-Lovino?" called a small scared voice. "Lovino?" asked Flavio, then it dawned on him, this was his brother's 1p. "well I'm not your brother, but I'm better then being alone," he said as he bent down closer to the scared Italian.

Italy blinked at the voice, it sounded like his brother but a bit to happy. Slowly he moved his light to the left where the voice was coming from to see a huge hand in front of him. "AHH! MONSTER! MONSTER!" yelled Italy as he tried to run. Flavio was shocked that he was mistaken for a monster, then again he has done many evil things. But right now he has to catch a very scared Italian. After a bit of a chase, he finallly caught the small 1p and was gently holding him with both of his hands. Italy was crying his eyes out. To him, he thought it was a huge monster ready to eat him.

After a few minutes Flavio had Italy all calm again, "a-and that's how I got lost." Italy was telling him how he got separated from his brother. "Well, why don't we looked for him?" asked Flavio. Flavio was a bit scared for his own 1p. Manly because he knows how his 1p loves to argue and how his brother has a short fuse. "well lets go." was all he said as he put Italy in his scarf and went off to look for his brother.


End file.
